


Spice of Life

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Tony gives unwanted sex advice, that turns out to be a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint haven't had sex in 4 months.  Tony has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt over on the Avengers Kink Meme: Clint and Coulson have been together for a long time. At first their romance was a burst of passion that left each breathless, then that faded to a comfortable and content existence where they showed their affection with each other easily, which then turned to less touches and infrequent sex. Now they're civil and feel more like friends/roommates than lovers. They still love each other and while they knew their romance wouldn't stay burning forever like it did at the start of their relationship they didn't expect it to do die. 
> 
> Of course my fill became utter crack.

“Tony, I’m pretty sure this is exactly what we don’t need,” Phil said, making a questionable look at what Tony called ‘the playroom’. Phil and Clint had never considered themselves terribly vanilla when they had been having regular sex, but a room filled with sex toys, chains and rope was a little…much.

“Try it,” Tony said with a laugh. “Cosmo says that sometimes all that’s needed to revive one’s sex life is a little variety!”

“Tony, I’m pretty sure that Cosmo is not recommending going from not having sex in 4 months to trying the Kama Sutra,” Clint said dryly. “Though that’s not a bad idea.” There is a sparkle in Clint’s eyes that Phil hasn’t seen for a long time, and there is a soft tingle of desire running through him that is comforting and yet completely new at the same time. He pulled Clint to him for a lingering kiss, the first that has held promise of more than just kissing in months.

“See?” Tony crowed. “Variety. Spice of life and all that jazz.” 

Phil would have thought he wouldn’t have been able to stand the next morning, but it turned out that he was far too fucked out to care that Tony gave him knowing eyes every time Phil adjusted his collar. It was worth it.


End file.
